


Special Duty

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Lactation, Male Lactation, Other, That's it, reader can be any gender, reader drinks from kylo's tiddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: Ren answers the door almost immediately. The first thing you notice is that he isn't wearing his full ensemble. Instead of the tunic, robes, and mask, he wears his boots, trousers, and a loose tank top. His arms are big and muscular, and so is his chest. You can see the outline his nipples through the fabric.





	Special Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for a prompt / shitpost on tumblr. I wrote it in a couple of hours, so it is what it is. I'm posting it here by popular demand.
> 
> I hope that posting it on here won't come back to haunt me somehow, hahaha.

Nervously, you walk down the corridor of the ship. You shuffle your steps to slow your pace. If Captain Phasma or General Hux see you walking like this instead of the long stride drilled into you through years of training, they would tell you off, but you take your chances.

Everyone knows the rumours; officers summoned by the powerful and terrifying Kylo Ren often leave his presence worse for wear. You wonder why it was you who was singled out this time. Did you unknowingly slight a superior? Is it that poor performance evaluation from the year before? Or simply bad luck?

You arrive at the door of Ren's personal chambers and take a deep breath. This could be the end for you, but you have no choice. You're a professional. You ring Ren's intercom.

Ren answers the door almost immediately. The first thing you notice is that he isn't wearing his full ensemble. Instead of the tunic, robes, and mask, he wears his boots, trousers, and a loose tank top. His arms are big and muscular, and so is his chest. You can see the outline his nipples through the fabric.

A subtle cough from Ren reminds you where you are.

“I was summoned to your chambers, sir!” You pipe up, standing up straight as you can in attention with your hands firmly at your sides.

“Come in,” he says casually. “I need some assistance.”

Relief washes over you; you aren't about to be chastised. You step inside.

The door slides closed behind you, and you are now fully in Ren's personal space. The room is more spacious than your own, but sparsely furnished. You wonder what it is that Ren needs you to do that can't be done by a droid.

Ren turns his back to you, busying himself with something. You take the chance to admire the view from this side, hoping that he will raise his arms so his back muscles flex. As if he has read your mind, he does exactly that, reaching his arms up in a stretch. The shirt he wears is narrower at the back, and you can see his shoulders tense. You lick your lips.

“You find me attractive,” he says, turning his head just enough to make eye contact.

Your mouth suddenly dries up and your pulse shoots through the roof.

“It's alright,” he says softly. “I understand.”

He walks towards you, watching you darkly. You're frozen in place. Not from the mystical Force, but from that intense stare. Heat pools in your lower regions. No wonder he wears a mask all the time. No one would get any work done otherwise.

“Wh-wh-what can I help you with, sir?” you stutter.

The corner of Ren's mouth lifts. “A problem, of an intimate nature.”

Your eyes widen. This is really happening. Kylo Ren singled you out. You, of all people. “Anything, sir,” you gasp, glancing down at his barely covered torso, then back to his face.

Ren grins. “You like them? Do you want to touch them?”

This question you can't answer. Your breath is gone. All you can manage is a weak nod.

Gently, Ren takes your hands and places them on his chest. He’s hot. You can feel it even through your gloves. When he releases your hands, you realise that he's given you permission to freely roam, so you do. His pecs are hard, chiseled to perfection. You run your hands all over them, tracing their outline and running your thumbs across his nipples. He sucks in a breath when you add a little more pressure, then clasps your hands again, stilling them.

You look up at him questioningly as he lets your hands slip out of his.

He barely breaks eye contact as he grabs the fabric of his shirt and quickly pulls it off over his head, tossing it to the floor.

This is a moment that you know will forever be fixed in your memory. Kylo Ren’s chest is broad, expansive, and exuding power. It's better than anything you could have possibly imagined. His dark, pert nipples call to you.

Ren starts walking backwards, and you helplessly follow, drawn by the invisible pull of his raw strength until your knees bump into his. In your trance, you didn't notice him sit back onto a low black couch. He spreads his legs, inviting you in, and you fall to your knees.

“Go on,” he says.

You obey your first instinct, which is to lower your lips to the border between Ren's high-waisted trousers and his smouldering hot skin. It's smooth against your lips, and suddenly you are ravenous. With a new urgency, you grasp Ren's impressive thighs for leverage and lick a long line up his middle, stopping at the base of his neck.

“That's it,” he whispers into your hair.

Encouraged, you energetically suck a line of kisses along his collar bone and down that juicy pec. You pause just in front of his nipple and glance to Ren's face. He's lying back, eyes closed. Relaxed. Good. You lick your lips and run your wet tongue across his nipple, savouring the texture of the hard nub.

Ren sighs, and you lick his nipple again and again until his breathing gets restless.

“Suck it,” he says. “Go on.”

You purse your lips and seal them around the entire nipple and give it a single, gentle suck.

“More,” Ren groans, sounding frustrated.

Not wanting to displease Ren, you latch on tightly and take a long, hard drag.

“Yes! Like that, keep going.”

You repeat the action, sucking and sucking, smacking your lips from time to time. Ren is panting now, so you know you're doing well.

Without warning, your mouth fills with warm, sweet liquid. Your head jerks back in surprise and you catch a glimpse of white fluid dripping from Ren's nipple before Ren grabs the back of your head and shoves it back into place.

“Drink,” he commands.

You have no choice but to obey. You latch on again and suck like your life depends on it, swallowing gulp after gulp of milk. This is strange. You know it is, but it's so good that you don't want to stop. Ren's grip softens and turns into a gentle caress.

A light tug tells you that it's time to stop. You pull back and look up at Ren uncertainly. He looks placid, satisfied.

“Got room for more?” Ren asks, nodding his head to his other nipple.

“Yes, sir,” you say, barely above a whisper.

Ren smiles and strokes his fingers through your hair. “Go ahead and take your fill,” he offers.

You lick your lips again, then move to the other nipple. You tease it a little, just like you did with the other one, licking and nibbling until Ren gets restless again, then you latch on and suck properly. After a few minutes, the milk starts to flow and Ren relaxes again. You savour the taste; it's nicer than the milk served in the officers’ canteen. Gratitude washes over you. Certainly, few others ever get this privilege, and out of everyone else, Ren chose you.

“You're doing well,” Ren says. “Just a bit more.”

A few more sucks, and you unlatch, licking up stray drops from Ren's chest. You pull back and look to Ren, unsure of what he wants you to do next. A cursory glance to Ren's crotch tells you that he's hard.

“I see you want to suck on something else,” Ren says.

Your cheeks heat up. Yes, you’d love to suck him off. His dick must be as big as the rest of him, and you're dying to see it and touch it and rub its head across your cheek.

“That's not for you,” he says, his tone suddenly more solemn. Your spirits start to fall until Ren traces a finger down your cheek. “But don't worry. You performed well. I'll call on you again next time my usual partner is unavailable.”

There are a lot of questions you want to ask, but this seems to be a cue for you to leave. You get to your feet while Ren remains blissfully slouched on the couch.

“Thank you, sir,” you say.

Ren waves you away. “Go,” he says. “Clean yourself up before you return to your post.”

“Yes, sir.”

You look down at your uniform once you're outside of Ren's door. There are splatters of white all over the front. You rush to get to your quarters. If anyone questions you about the stains, you won't be able to explain them.

Even if you do, who would believe you?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
